Proper Magic
by Luna Bennet
Summary: The year is 1815, and Miss Gryffin has just finished her final year at Hogwarts. With her family half-Muggle and half-wizard, she is torn between two worlds she loves equally.
1. Homecoming?

_London, England 1815_

Harriet Gryffin sighed as she stepped off of the platform. She could not decided whether or not to be happy or sad. She had just finished her last year at Hogwarts. She missed the school, but she was also happy to be done. She had managed to pull good enough grades to work for the Ministry of Magic, but she was unsure of which department she wanted to become a part of. Right before leaving for home, the headmaster had called her into his office.

_"__Miss Gryffin," he started, "I see that you have not yet picked an occupation. A young, brilliant witch such as you should not waste the talent you possess. Is there anything I can to do help you decide?"_

_She frowned. "I have been thinking over it for some time. I still am not entirely sure that I want to do anything with magic."_

_"__Then why did you take the time to learn it?"_

_She smiled. "Who does not want to learn magic, Professor?"_

_He smiled in return. "You have a point, Miss Gryffin."_

_She rolled her eyes. "But the house cup has been awarded already! And I will not even be here next year for it to count! Why would you give me a point when it is, in fact, pointless?"_

_He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss my favorite niece next year. Are you sure you do not want to become a teacher? I would gladly grant you any teaching position. I say that not as your uncle, but as a professor who knows talent when he sees it."_

_She nodded. "I am sure. At least for now. Maybe I will take a year or two before deciding, see what life has in store for me. I would not want to miss out on a wonderful opportunity. I almost most certainly would if I was here."_

_He nodded. "I understand, dear girl. You are just like a daughter to me, since I have none and more sons than I know what to do with sometimes." He smiled fondly as he thought about his family._

_She laughed. "I'll make you a deal. If I have not found what I am looking for by my twentieth birthday, I will come back and teach. And you must give me whatever teaching position I want. Does that sound fair to you?"_

_He nodded. "I'll see you in two and a half years, Harriet."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"_

_He smiled. "What could there possibly be in the Muggle world that is more enticing than using magic?"_

_"__Can I not have both?"_

Harriet smiled as she remembered the conversation. Then her smile grew when she saw her father and mother approaching. She ran to them and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Papa! Oh, how much I have missed you!" Then I released him and did the same thing to my mother. "Mama! I am so happy to see you! How is Daniel?" Daniel was her older brother.

"Still the same." She gave me a knowing smile. "Not attracting the ladies because he is too busy…doing whatever it is that he is doing."

She gave an appropriate laugh. She had to remember that I was back in Muggle society now. No excessive laughter. "Then I shall have to tease him when we get home. He is supposed to marry and give me nieces and nephews to spoil."

Her mother nodded in agreement. "I do have a name of a certain young lady to get his attention should you need it."

Her father took care of her things as she and her mother gossiped on the way to the waiting chaise. They nodded up at the driver before stepping in.

"Mention Miss Harvey should he ignore you," her mother said, continuing the conversation. "Her mother corners him at every opportunity. The daughter blushes fiercely every time her mother forces her at him. I believe that her reactions are sincere, poor thing. Your brother politely accepts because he is a gentleman." Her tone changed at the end of her statement, indicating that Daniel was forced to be a gentleman or else suffer his mother's wrath. "The strangest thing happened, though. The last time they were dancing together, he talked with her. He has never talked to a young lady before. Indeed, the dances he chose to take part in were not of a sort where conversation is possible. But this time, he chose a dance that was slow enough for conversation…"

Harriet smiled. "I am so happy for him. It would seem that they both need a little, um... encouragement."

Her mother nodded. "You are absolutely right. You would have to take on Miss Harvey, since she knows you and you are not yet threatening to her."

Harriet scoffed sarcastically. "Yet? Yet, she says! When have I ever been anything more than an angel, dearest mother?"

Without missing a beat, her mother replied, "When you tore Miss Winkle's dress 'on accident' because she was flirting with Daniel and you did not like her in the least."

Harriet smiled at the memory. Miss Winkle had been livid, but she had refused to say anything about it, knowing that whatever she said could possibly ruin her chances of ensnaring Harriet's excessively eligible brother.


	2. Teasing Siblings

The door flew open as soon as the trio arrived home. Down the steps dashed Daniel, his arms wide. Harriet leaped out of the chaise just in time for him to scoop her up and spin her around. "There is my little sister! I am so proud of you!"

When he put her down, she swayed for a moment, trying to regain her balance. She laughed. "Hello, dear brother! I am glad that you are proud of me. But I am even happier to see you again. Let us go inside. You can sit in the sitting and talk through my bedroom door while I wash up before supper."

The two of them raced to her room, almost knocking over a poor servant girl in the process. "Sorry!" Daniel yelled back to her.

Harriet won, like she always did. She suspected that her brother allowed her to win. That was just one more reason why her brother was her best friend.

"So, my dear, little sister, what are your plans now? Did our uncle ask you if you would stay in his school for the rest of your life?"

"Basically. I told him that if I still have not found what I am looking for by my twentieth birthday, then I would go back and teach."

"Tsk. Not smart, I hate to tell you. Uncle will get in your way, I can promise you that. He will be home himself in about a week."

She sighed. "I know. What do you mean by 'he will get in my way'?"

"He'll use magic."

She paused. She hadn't considered that. "I should never have said anything."

"I agree… Unless…"

"Unless what?" Her voice was impatient

"Unless you are better with your wand than he is with his. That is the only way I know of that you can stand a chance in this war you have gotten yourself into. He loves you too much to let you go easily. I can guarantee that he will be on you as soon as he can."

She grunted, despite the fact that it was unladylike. "If he really loved me, he would let me be. I want to have a chance to be me, not him. I will not feel free until he has no say in my life anymore. When will that be?"

"I do not know, sweet sister. I wish I could help you. Being a Muggle, though…" He gave her a slightly envious smile. "I wish I could have been you, you know. I would have loved to learn all that I could. Mother and Father were somewhat frightened when you opened that letter. I do not know if you noticed, but the looks on their faces when they found out that you are a witch…"

She nodded. She remembered well. Her mother had grown pale. Her father had been ecstatic. That was the moment when he announced that he was a squib, which meant that he had magical parents but had no magic himself. Her mother had gone into a state of shock. She would not let Harriet, nor her father, touch her for a week while she settled into the news. Then she had given her husband a severe scolding.

She came out in the next moment, having finally finished sprucing up for the evening. Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Cheer up. Uncle is not yet home, and our parents are now proud, particularly our father, to have a witch for a daughter to continue on the magical line."

That reminded Harriet of her conversation with her mother. She smiled. "Speaking of continuing on the line, tell me, who is this young lady I have heard about, hmm? I was hoping to come home from school to a sister-in-law."

His countenance reddened. "Mother has been gossiping again, I see. Very well. You already know her, somewhat. Miss Sophia Harvey." His whole face smiled when he said her name. "She is a very beautiful creature, Harriet. I have never seen her equal. She is soft spoken, witty, clever… I am happy to just be near her. I do not always know what to do with myself, though. Would you mind helping me?"

She smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. "How can I refuse such a sad face?"


	3. A Party? Yay! (not really)

They went down to dinner to find that their parents were already seated and waiting.

"Forgive me if I have made you wait," Harriet said as she sat down.

Her mother smiled at her. "That is quite alright, dear. We were discussing things that we want to talk to the two of you about. We needed to talk, just the two of us, so it was a good thing that you did not come down sooner that you did."

Harriet smiled. "What is it you would like to talk to us about?"

Her father shook his head. "After you have eaten. It can wait until then."

Knowing that he would not be swayed, Harriet and Daniel nodded and tucked into the dinner that had just been placed in front of them. It took Harriet a moment to realize what she was eating, so preoccupied was she with her mother's comment. "Baked potatoes and ham! Mother, thank you!"

She laughed lightly. "I know that they are your favorite, dear. Cook was so excited for you to come home. No one appreciates her like you do. I am not saying that I do not enjoy her food. I immensely enjoy us. None of us are as so profuse in our praise, is all."

Harriet smiled. "Well, at least someone missed me." The amused protests of outrage were exactly what she had been hoping for.

Dinner passed on in lively conversation. The main subject was Harriet's school year. The only other subject was Daniel and his attentions to Miss Harvey.

As soon as dinner ended, the gentlemen followed the ladies into the sitting room. Harriet had a hard time staying in her seat as she thought about what her parents wanted to talk to her and her brother about. At long last, her father was seated in his favorite chair and ready to publicize his thoughts.

"My dear children," he started as he held up a folded piece of parchment. Harriet assumed it was a letter. "We have just heard from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They are throwing a party and wish for the two of you to come along."

Harriet groaned inwardly. Joseph Potter. Daniel's best friend. She could not bare the sight of him. Outwardly, she tried to look interested. "That sounds exciting, Father." Daniel smirked. Harriet glared. "Are the two of you invited as well?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, dearest. This is somewhat of a birthday party for Joseph. His mother is only inviting his friends, some ladies his age, and younger married couples to act as chaperones."

Daniel made an odd face. "That sounds like a strange party. Usually families are invited."

His mother nodded. "That is true. But she explains herself in the letter." She smiled and looked up at her two children. "I am told that you are only allowed to know this so that you can tease him when he needs it." She then returned to the letter." She says that she is trying to marry him off and that she know him well enough to know that if there are any mothers there, pushing their daughters at him, that he will lock himself in his room for the duration of the house party."

"Why should you stay here, though? It's not as though _I_ am going to marry him. Surely there is no need for you to stay home?" Harriet was feeling very frustrated with _Mr. Potter's_ stubbornness.

Her mother smiled her understanding. "That may be so, but I did say that he was going to have friends there. Gentlemen friends other than your brother."

Harriet nodded her understanding as she tried not to roll her eyes in frustration. "You are hoping that I catch a beau," she huffed.

Her father stared at her. "Do you really think that I want to accept that my little girl is grown up?" He shook his head. "I am not sure that I want you to catch a young man's fancy, but I know that I need to give you the opportunity. I am a much better man for knowing your mother. She is my other half. I could never forgive myself if I did not allow you to have the same chance at happiness."

Harriet stood and crossed over to her father. She kissed his cheek. "I am sorry, Papa. I do know how much you love our mother. It is just strange to think of me actually being in this stage of life. It comes before you know it." And leaves too soon, she thought sadly to herself. She wondered if her uncle really did plan on sabotaging her chance at a Muggle life.


	4. Slap Happy Reunion

"Mother, do I have to go?" Harriet asked for the hundredth time that morning. It had been two days since Harriet had heard of the Potter's house party. As they spoke, the servants were piling things into the carriage. She was watching from the window overlooking the drive.

"We've discussed this, Harriet," she gently scolded. "You and your brother were specially invited. You know they adore you."

"But Joseph hardly even knows me!"

Her mother raised her eyebrow. "We are old family friends, dearest. It doesn't matter. Besides, I saw the guest list. Miss Harvey will be there."

Harriet smiled. "Oh, yes. That is true. I promised Daniel that I would help him win her over." She turned to look at her mother. "He is head-over-heels in love with her."

Her mother smiled triumphantly. "I knew it! excellent work, my daughter. I must go discuss money matters with your father. Now," her tone turned serious. "I don't want to hear any more complaining during the next fifteen minutes. You can complain after that since you will already be in the carriage and I will not be able to hear you." She smiled to soften her words. "You will enjoy yourself. Just you wait."

Harriet grimaced. "Yes, Mother. I promise that I will try to behave, at least, around company. If it is just my brother and Joseph, I make no promise of any kind."

Her mother laughed. "Since I know I will not get more from you, I will have to be satisfied." They both turned at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. It was Daniel. "Try not to be too much of a bother to your brother. He has a lot on his mind."

Harriet nodded. "I know. I hope that I will be able to help him. I like Miss Harvey very much. She is an angelic creature." She gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Perhaps her goodness will rub off on me."

"Let us not hope for miracles," Daniel said with a smile as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Farewell, Mother. I will take good care of Harriet. I promise."

She patted his cheek. "Farewell, my son. I know you will. Take good care of yourself, too, and I will be content."

Ten minutes later, Harriet and Daniel were in the carriage.

"Well, little sister, are you excited to be permitted a journey without the watchful eye of our parents?"

She nodded. "A little. I just wish that it did not have to be a house party for _him._" She knew that Daniel knew the particulars of why she so disliked Joseph Potter and was grateful that she did not have to explain.

"I know that you so very much dislike him, but I am glad that you are coming with me. I really need your help to know whether or not Miss Harvey might return my affections." He sighed and glanced out the window. "I admit that I have been afraid. I have never been more afraid of anything else. If she says no…"

Harriet reached across the carriage and put her hand on his. "Everything will turn out alright. You will see. Now, tell me what I missed this year while I was away at school. Your letters were vague. I was most displeased." Her tone was teasing so that he would not take offense.

Daniel needed no more invitation. The remainder of the journey was taken up by his delightful adventures. The time passed quickly. Suddenly aware of the fading light, both looked out the window.

"My goodness," Harriet said. "Are we here already?" Her stomach twisted to knots of anxiety.

Daniel smiled and nodded. "It is not a long journey. I come here at least twice a month on horseback."

"I had no idea that they lived so near. I avoided coming to the last few parties we were invited to. I was rather against parties after what...happened." She grimaced as she remembered what had _happened._

"Are you ever going to get over that, Harriet? We apologized."

She rolled her eyes. "Only because your mothers made you."

He grinned. "True enough."

Ten minutes later everything was unloaded and they were inside. Harriet's maid, Helga, and Daniel's valet, David, had left earlier in the day so that they would be there when the two siblings arrived. Harriet was grateful that she had Helga to look forward to talking to. Harriet imagined that she would be excessively bored during the course of their stay.

Harriet took a look around the main hall, distracted by its beauty. She had turned part way around when someone whispered in her ear. "Good to see you again, Harriet."

She jumped and whirled around. There stood Joseph Potter, a wicked and slightly amused grin on his face. Without much thought, Harriet slapped him. "Mr. Potter!"

The look on his face was priceless. After a moment, he rubbed his face where she had slapped him. "Remind me, Harriet, not to sneak up on you anymore. You did not used to be so quick to harm me before."

Her face reddened. "I am sorry, believe it or not. I did not intend to slap you. I was just startled." Then she grinned. "But the look on your face was priceless. Just as a warning, I will do it again in a heartbeat."


	5. Plotting and What Happened

The following morning, Harriet refused to go downstairs. "I will not, Helga."

Helga stood at the end of her bed, hands on hips. "Yes you will, Miss Harriet. You must go. They'll be 'specting you."

"But I slapped him, Helga! How can I look him in the face? No. I will not go down."

Helga had not budged. "Miss, you will go downstairs. I hearin' that yer brother be needin' help with his lady friend. Wouldn't wanta disappoint 'im, would you, Miss?

Harriet groaned. "Remind me never to tell you anything again. You only use it against me."

Helga grinned. "I knew that would be gettin' ya out of bed. Besides, if ya slapped 'im hard 'nough, how will he reco'nize who he be talkin' to?"

Harriet gasped as she giggled. "You wicked creature! This is why I chose you to be my maid and friend. You have a sharp wit."

Helga smiled a little sadly. "I be wishin' that we coulda been friends without being a maid, but I'm glad that I met ya, Miss."

Harriet sat pondering. "Suppose you were to meet a nice gentleman…"

"Beggin' your pardon, Miss, but I don' think that's likely, given me station. Me speech could use a li'l refinin' too."

Harriet waved her hand through the air, dismissing the statements. "I can help you with that."

"There's still the problem o' me bein' a maid, Miss."

Harriet smiled. "Just think of the scandal you could cause, though! Would that not be exciting! A gentleman comes to a house party, looking for a bride. The maid of one of the guests catches his eye, instead…"

Helga laughed. "That sounds like a mighty fun way ta meet a nice gen'leman, Miss. I'd like nothin' more. I seriously doubt it'd happen ta me, though."

Harriet cocked her head to the side. "Why ever not? We are at a house party, I am a guest, and you are my maid. There are supposed to be scores of eligible bachelors here."

"If'n you be plannin' somethin', Miss, at least let me help you get dressed while ya do it."

While Helga helped Harriet get ready for the day, the later taught her maid proper English. By the time Harriet was ready to go down, Helga had made vast improvements. Harriet journeyed downstairs in high spirits. They dropped, however, when she ran into Joseph.

Joseph held up his hands in defense. "Please, Harriet. I promise not to pester you if you promise not to hurt me again." He rubbed his jaw. "I had no idea that you could hit so hard."

Harriet rolled her eyes. "Good day, Mr. Potter. I trust you slept well?"

"Mr. Potter! Come now, Harriet. We are old friends, are we not?"

"No, we are not old friends. Is your memory so poor that you could have forgotten? And I would like to be addressed as 'Miss Harriet', or 'Miss Gryffin', if you do not mind. I set plain 'Harriet' aside when I started school."

He smiled. "Ah, yes. School. I understand that you lived away from home, correct?" He continued after she confirmed his words with a nod. "That must have been very hard on you. I believe that you are very close to your family. Your mother, I am sure, was devastated to see you go. What was it called? The school?"

Unsure how to answer, she said, "You would not have heard of it, I am sure." Feeling the need to change the subject, she continued with, "Now, if you do not mind, I am in great need of some breakfast."

He nodded and stepped aside so that she could proceed to the breakfast room. Then he followed her. She turned and gave him a questioning glance. "I am in need of nourishment myself, _Miss_ Harriet. You would not refuse me that in my own house, would you?"

They breakfasted in silence until Daniel entered the room. "Good morning!" He laughed when he saw Joseph's face. It had bruised slightly from the contact it had with Harriet's palm. "Have you gotten in trouble already, Joseph? I am guessing that is Harriet's work. I do not know of anyone else that has yet arrived."

Joseph nodded. "Yes, Daniel. Your sister was kind enough to stow a present on me. I will admit that I fully deserved it. You did not warn me that she has become defensive."

"She has no reason to be defensive with me, so I had not the slightest idea." He helped himself to the dishes at the breakfast table before sitting down. "Tell me what you have been up to since the last time I saw you."

While they talked, Harriet tuned them out so she could think about other things. The main thing on her mind was the last encounter she had with Joseph right before she left for school for the first time.

_Harriet was all packed for Hogwarts. She had been for days. The train was scheduled to leave tomorrow at eleven o'clock. She had been anxious from anticipation ever since receiving her letter. Magic! She would learn magic!_

_Hearing a noise outside, she passed over to the window. Below, she saw Daniel and Joseph playing a game. It looked like it might be fun so she hurried down to join them. When she reached them, they stopped playing._

"_May I play with you?" she asked. She looked up at her older brother. He was a few years older than she was so it seemed as if she was looking at a giant._

_Daniel shook his head. "This is a game for boy, Harriet. How about you run along and play with your dolls."_

_She sniffed as she tried to prevent the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling. "But I want to play with _you_! I leave tomorrow and won't get to play with you for a long time."_

_He frowned as he remembered. "I forgot that you leave, too. Joseph leaves tomorrow as well. He is going to live with his aunt while he goes to school somewhere, as well."_

"_So how about we all play a game together?"_

_Daniel and Joseph stepped aside and discussed it, looking at her now and then as they did so. Harriet watched as Daniel laughed at something Joseph said. He then returned to deliver his edict. "Very well, Harriet. How about we play a game of hide-and-go-seek?"_

_Harriet jumped up and down and clapped her hands with joy. "Yes, that sounds fun! Who will count first?"_

"_I will," he replied. After hearing him say "one", Harriet and Joseph ran off. She looked around as she ran. Then she spotted the house that Daniel and their father had build in the tree. There were many good places to hide in there. She darted over and up the ladder. She then hid in the little closet that held all of the games that they had up there. She peeked out, and to her horror, she saw the ladder disappearing from view. She got out to see Joseph pulling it away._

Maybe Daniel will rescue me when he comes to find me, _Harriet thought. She waited for a while before looking out. Not seeing either of them, she slumped against the wall. She eventually slid to the floor and fell asleep. She awoke to find the sun setting. Her stomach protested at the sight, as if know that it had missed having lunch and dinner._

_Shortly thereafter, she heard someone calling her name. It was Helga. Harriet rushed to the window opening and waved. Harriet spotted her and called to the head gardener. He ran over and put the ladder back in place. Then he climbed the ladder. He found Harriet too weak to climb down herself. He managed to get her down. Then he and Helga rushed Harriet to the house._

_When their mother saw her, she panicked. When Harriet told her what had happened, she stormed the house, looking for the boys. Joseph's mother happened to be there as well. Together, they cornered the boys. They confessed immediately after seeing the looks on their mothers' faces._

_Both their mothers took them by the ears and pulled them to Harriet's room. Both of the boys apologized immediately. Harriet decided right then and there that Joseph Potter was no longer her friend. Daniel, she knew, would not have done something like that without having Joseph giving him the idea, so she forgave him eventually._


	6. New People

Joseph, Daniel, and Harriet watched as several carriages made their way up the drive. Harriet heard Daniel emit a small gasp as the last carriage turned, allowing us to see the family crest on the side. Harriet and Joseph both turned to look at him. "What?" he asked when he realized their attention.

Harriet smiled. "I am guessing that a special guest has arrived. Am I right? I assume that it is a certain Miss Harvey."

Daniel held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, it is," he sighed. Then he looked back out the window and watched as his beautiful angel ascended the steps.

While he was distracted, Harriet slipped away. She made her way down the stairs to the entrance hall, arriving just in time to meet with Miss Harvey before she made her way up to her room.

"Miss Harvey." Harriet gave a polite curtsy.

Miss Harvey turned, and seeing Harriet, returned the greeting. "Miss Gryffin! It is a pleasure to see you again!"

"The pleasure is mine," Harriet said with a smile. "I am so glad that you have come. I have been wanting to talk with you. Do you mind if I accompany you to your chambers so that we may chat while you remove the dust of travel?"

Miss Harvey pinked slightly, but nodded. "Of course you may. I would be glad of the company. I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about, and I would rather talk about it in the privacy of my room."

The two ladies linked arms and traversed the steps. As soon as they arrived at Miss Harvey's chambers, Harriet spoke. "Now, Miss Harvey. Might I ask the real reason you decided to come to this little house party?"

"Miss Gryffin, please, call me Sophia. I want very much to be your friend." Then, answering through the slightly open bedchamber door, she said, "I must confess that I am not here to see Joseph. He is a dear friend, but not for me. I do not think that my not liking him will be distasteful to his mother, which lightens my burden."

Harriet laughed. "She cannot expect every young lady to fall in love with her son."

There was a smile in Sophia's voice when she replied, "True enough. No. The real reason I came here was your brother." She exited the bedchamber and sat down next to Harriet who was seated on one of the settees. "I hope you approve of me for your brother, should he feel the same way. I care a great deal for him…" She seemed hesitant to go on. She glanced up at Harriet, hoping for a favorable reaction.

Harriet smiled. "Sophia! Of course I approve of you! How could I not? Especially after seeing how much you my brother happy! I have not seen him this happy in, well...every I suppose."

All hesitancy disappeared from Sophia's face. "Truly? I make him happy?"

"Harriet nodded. "You make him very happy."

Sophia let out a happy sigh. "That is so relieving. I was afraid to talk to you, I admit. I did not want to place myself in your family without your consent… I can see now that I should not have worried. I know that you are a kind-hearted person. If anyone could accept someone like me, it would be you."

Harriet snorted. "Kind-hearted? That is not exactly an apt description of myself. And I cannot take the credit here. _You_ are the kind-hearted one here. One would have to be so evil in order to not accept you. You are angelic. I do not know how you manage it."

Sophia pinked at the praise. "I am not as angelic as you think I am. I have faults enough."

Harriet laughed. "Everyone has faults, Sophia. When choosing your spouse, you pick the faults that you can live with. Just make sure my brother sees them before you both commit to each other. Both of you deserve someone who is unafraid to be themselves, and who you can be yourself around."

Sophia smiled. "Miss Harriet, You are wise beyond your years."

Harriet gave a gentle scowl. "Now, Miss Harvey, call me Harriet. We are friends."

The two of them laughed then stood and linked arms as they made their way down to dinner.

They arrived just in time. The butler announced that dinner was ready the same second that they stepped through the door. Daniel immediately crossed to Sophia and led her into dinner. The look on her face was one of complete contentment. Harriet smiled for them as she looked around and hoped that she would not travel alone into dinner.

The room was emptying. She decided that if she did not have someone to escort her into dinner that she would just have food sent to her room. She nearly left when a tall handsome gentleman approached her. He gave her his arm.

"Would you do me the honor, my lady, of escorting me into dinner?" She watched as a smile played on his lips.

She raised an eyebrow, curious. "It would be my pleasure, kind sir."

Everyone was seated and the meal was being served. The chatter was tremendous. The spirit of the gaiety influencing her, she turned to her dinner partner. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing who escorted me into dinner?"

He smiled. "Forgive me for not seeking a proper introduction. Bad manner on my part. You just happened to catch my eye and it was a little too late to find out who would be able to introduce me to you. My name is Samuel Bentwir."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bentwir. I am Harriet Gryffin."

He nodded, as if to bow in his seat. "Miss Gryffin, an honor." Then he smiled. "Now that we know each other, is their any particular reason you addressed me? Or shall I think of a topic of conversation. I admit that I am curious about you and would like to get to know you better."

She smiled. "No, sir, I just felt like conversing. The chatter spurred me to action. Is there something in particular that you would like to discuss?"

He nodded, giving him time to swallow. "This food is amazing." After Harriet agreed with a nod, he answered her question. "I was wondering about your interests, particularly books. I feel like you can know someone better just by knowing what types of books interest them."

She nodded her understanding. "I love encyclopedias, romances, mysteries, languages, that sort of thing."

He smiled. "So, from that I gathered that you are a very intelligent young lady with a thirst for adventure. You wish to be swept off your feet and would like to travel as much as you can in this life."

"Very good, Mr. Bentwir. Now, it is your turn."

"Very well, I enjoy poetry, biographies, atlases, and art. Can you tell anything about me, Miss Gryffin?"

She paused to think, and also to try another bite. "Let me think… You are sensitive, romantic, and a boring know-it-all," she said with a smile."

He sighed dramatically. "I fear that you have hit the nail right on the head. I _do_ know everything."

Harriet gave a slight laugh, appropriate enough for the dining room. "Your sensitivity balances the boring, you do not need to worry on that count."

"Thank goodness for that, Miss Gryffin. I was afraid that I would go about the rest of my life being, well, lifeless."

They tucked into their meal after that. She scanned the table, looking for her brother and Sophia. She spotted them sitting next to Joseph. They were conversing quietly, Sophia joining in every now and then. Harriet continued to watch them, hoping that everything was alright.

Dinner adjourned and the ladies made their way into the sitting room. Knowing that it would be a moment before the men arrived, Harriet made her way to Sophia and, pulling her aside a little, said, "Is there something wrong?"

Sophia blinked. "Pardon?"

"I saw you, Daniel, and Joseph whispering. It seemed like a tense conversation."

Understanding dawned. "Oh, yes. There is. I promised that I would not say anything to you. Your brother wanted to talk to you about it."

Harriet frowned. "Am I doing things wrong? I have never really been to a house party. I am not sure how to act."

Sophia laughed quietly. "No, dear. That is not it at all. It is just a warning about someone here. There may be more than one, from the sound of it."

Harriet breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all? Well, that is relieving. I do not wish to terribly embarrass my brother, so I am glad that I am not behaving too badly. I have not yet had a season. I was thinking of having one in about a year."

Sophia shook her head, amused. "You are more afraid of doing something wrong than of what your brother has to tell you. Are you not at all curious?"

"Of course I am curious, but I know my brother. I'll figure out what he wants to tell me eventually. Let us just hope that he tells me sooner rather than later."

Sophia nodded. "Yes. If he does not tell you by the end of the day tomorrow, come with me after dinner and I will tell you. There is not much time to waste."

Shortly thereafter, the gentlemen arrived. Mr. Bentwir took a seat beside Harriet and continued asking her questions. After a few moments, she felt a gaze on her. She looked around to find Joseph Potter glaring at her.


	7. Twins!

The next morning, the ladies had the house to themselves as all of the gentlemen had decided to go either shooting or hunting. This gave everyone the chance to get to know everyone. Feeling as though she should act as hostess, having the closest connection, Harriet stood. "Good morning, ladies. I am afraid that I do not know several of you. Would any of you mind introducing yourselves? Or, at the very least, is there someone here that knows everyone?"

Miss Harvey raised her hand. "I do." Everyone nodded in agreement. Miss Harvey was a welcome addition to any party. She stood and walked around the room. As each girl was introduced, they stood and told something about themselves. One name sounded vaguely familiar to Harriet. "This is Miss Kitty Bennet."

Kitty Bennet stood and gave a small wave. "Hello, everyone. I have four sisters. Three of them are married, including the one just younger than me. I am here because my friend asked if she could bring someone."

The next lady made Harriet remember why Kitty Bennet's name sounded familiar. "This is Miss Georgiana Darcy." A collective gasp sounded around the room. It would appear that Harriet was not the only one to not know that they were in such prestigious company. The Darcy name was famous through the kingdom. Mr. Darcy's wife, Elizabeth, was a well-know generous lady. They did a great many things to help those in need.

Georgiana Darcy stood up, and shyly said, "I love art and music. I am here because my sister-in-law persuaded me to come."

The lady sitting next to her laughed. She stood without an introduction. "I am Elizabeth Darcy." Stun silence met her declaration. "I am here because Mr. Potter's mother wanted young couples to chaperone. My husband is out shooting at the moment."

After everyone else was introduced, the servants brought in the morning refreshments. The ladies crowded the table and chatted. Harriet was quite happy with herself. When she had entered, the room was quiet. Her suggestion had made everyone more comfortable with each other. Many of the young women crowded around Mrs. Darcy and asked her questions about everything they could think of.

The gentlemen returned about an hour later. Several of the young ladies' chatter rose in volume at the excitement of having another day to spend with the men. Harriet, on the other hand, wished desperately to know what it was her brother wanted to know. Feeling her appetite for the gentlemen's company spoil, she excused herself and disappeared to the library. She combed the shelves and picked out a dictionary for French. That was her current language of choice to learn. She slipped up to her room and shut the door.

Helga gave a start of surprise. "Miss, wha're you doin' up here?" she asked from the corner where she sat arranging some of Harriet's things. Harriet knew that Helga like to play with the nice trinkets, but said nothing, thinking that Helga deserved time for herself.

"I am afraid that my brother has spoiled my appetite for the gentlemen's company. He wished to warn me of something but has yet to do so. So I have brought up a book to look through… Unless you would like to continue your schooling in becoming a young lady?" She smiled at the look on Helga's face at the suggestion.

"You know I would love to, Miss. Are you sure you should be up here, though?"

Harriet sighed. "I spent an enjoyable while downstairs with the ladies. Until my brother, or Miss Harvey, tell me what it is they want to tell me, I do not care to leave this room. Send word to my brother and Miss Harvey, would you? Then hurry back. I want to teach you curtsies."

Helga giggled then dashed out the door. She arrived ten minutes earlier with both my brother and Miss Harvey in tow.

Daniel sounded rather put out when he spoke. "What is this I hear about you refusing to come down?"

Harriet sighed. "Your rather cryptic and foreboding message seemed to ruin my appetite for the gentlemen's company. I know better than to ignore a warning, no matter how naive I am."

Sophia smiled. "I know that you have not yet had a season, but ignoring guests, even if you are one, is rather rude. This time, however, I agree with you. So sit tight, and Daniel will explain."

He seemed rather lost until Sophia quickly explained. "Oh, that. Yes. Well, certain gentlemen here are not the...best to keep company with. The gentleman that escorted you into dinner, Mr. Bentwir, is one of them. I personally know the details of why you should stay away from him. I would not wish to tarnish a lady's reputation by naming her, so please do not force me to reveal the particulars to you."

Harriet nodded, a little sad, but understanding. "He seemed like such a fine gentleman. Then again, the worst tend to. Is there anyone else I should be aware of?"

They spent the next fifteen minutes discussing both gentlemen and a couple ladies. Rather, the ladies' mothers. Soon they were gone and Harriet was again able to turn her attention back to Helga.

They practiced many lady-like things, especially speech, until it was time to prepare for dinner. Harriet decided that Helga was ready to try a party. Knowing that they had left too little time to help the both of them prepare, Harriet decided it was time to take drastic measures. "Close the curtains, Helga."

Helga, they found out after Harriet got her letter, was a squib. She knew about magic, something Harriet was infinitely grateful for.

With the curtains closed, Harriet pulled opened her trunk. The bottom of the trunk contained a false bottom. Reaching inside, Harriet pulled out the long, thin box that contained her wand. Oh how good it was to see it again! She had missed using it. She felt so alive whenever she did use it.

One thing that Harriet did while she was at school was invent some spells. She hated doing her hair, but wanted it to look nice, so she had invented a spell to do just that. She had perfected it by the time she graduated. She turned Helga around and pointed at the back of her head. "Tonstrinus!" Helga watched, fascinated as she always was, as her hair detangled and fell perfectly into place. Pins from Harriet's dresser flew to Helga's head. She cried out in alarm and covered her face. When she removed her hands, she realized that her hair was done and that she had not felt a thing.

She glanced in the mirror. "I look so beautiful," she whispered. Then, finding something more astonishing, she gasped. "I look exactly like you!" Harriet joined her. It was true! They could have been identical twins. Harriet fixed her hair exactly like she had done Helga's. The resemblance was uncanny.

A thought fixed in Harriets head as the two finished helping each other get ready. "Helga, would you mind helping me play a little game?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Well, you know how I am supposed to avoid Mr. Bentwir?" She nodded. "Well, if I am not mistaken, he is after something. He sees me as easy prey. Would you like to help me confuse him? Pretend to be me then say that you have no idea what he is talking about when he refers to things the two of us talked of last night. Then we can switch and keep confusing him. He will think that there is something seriously wrong with me and leave me alone."

Helga clapped her hands with joy. "Oh what fun this will be!"

Harriet smiled. "Your speech is much improved. Now, shall we head down?"


End file.
